


The stubborn rover

by AmandaMarondsky



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaMarondsky/pseuds/AmandaMarondsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the first day of their quest, Eretria was getting on Amberle's nerves. And when the princess realised that she cared for the girl as much as she hated her, their night talk turned into something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stubborn rover

They left Arborlon this morning and the sun was now getting down, making the sky colored in red and orange. Amberle turned around and looked at the rover chained, walking behind them. Eretria was exhausted, walking while debating all the way must be hard for the young woman.

Amberle rolled her eyes. Humans were less agile and fast than elvin people. The effort Eretria was doing must be hurting her body very bad by now. Amberle wanted to take her on a horse but she was so angry at her. This girl deserved her bodyache. She played them them more than once, why would she do something nice for her in return?

Her name should be Betraya and not Eretria thought the princess frowning when her eyes met the short girl’s ones.

“We stop for today.” Said Amberle getting down to her horse. “We will camp here.”

The guards tied Eretria to a tree and made the camp. Wil decided to go find some wood for the fire. Amberle kept looking at Eretria.

“You don’t impress me with your angry looks.” Said Eretria biting her lower lip.

Amberle rolled her eyes. This girl was so insolent, how Wil could fall in her trap like two times? The princess sighed, Wil was so naive that he would be charmed by a female troll… No wonder he liked the rover, she was pretty, smart and knew how to use a blade.

Wil came back and they started the fire, Eretria was looking at them and frowned when she saw the food they were about to eat.

“Don’t tell me there are only green plants to eat?” Asked the rover. “I’m a human, I need meat.” Said Eretria disgusted by the salad and fruits the elves started to eat.

Amberle stood up. “Don’t worry, It’s not for you anyway.” She explained coming closer. Eretria was tied to a tree, one long chain at each wrist letting her be able to walk a little around the tree. She felt like a dog chained to forbid him to leave. “You will be allowed to eat when you will be a nice girl.” Added the princess caressing Eretria cheek slowly with a knife without hurting her.

Eretria turned her head away but she couldn’t move that far away from the kinfe reach. Her chains were tight, she couldn’t move back anymore. Amberle smiled but Wil stood up.

“Leave her alone.” He said taking the princess away from the short girl. Eretria looked at the other girl and licked her lips, defying her.

Amberle couldn’t take it anymore she violently pushed Wil on the floor and hit the rover in the face with her fist. Eretria hissed in pain but looked up at the princess with a smile. Her lower lip were bleeding but she didn’t wanted to give the taller girl any satisfaction.

“You don’t scare me princess.” Said Eretria. “Kill me, I don’t care.” Amberle frowned at her. “Nobody would miss me anyway.”

“Don’t you dare to play with me.” Said Amberle putting her hands around the rover neck. Wil stood up again but didn’t interfere this time. Eretria looked at him, he wouldn’t help her, nobody never stood to her in the past so she was used to it.

“I was sincere Wil.” Said Eretria making a face, she put her hands on Amberle’s one but couldn’t escape, the princess’ hands were quite strong, she had hard time breathing now. “You’re lucky to have each other.” Simply said the rover before stopping to fight against Amberle. 

The princess looked at Eretria in the eyes and released her neck. “I’m...sorry.” Whispered Amberle taking her hands away. “We should all go to sleep.” She said walking away from the rover. “Keep her chained for the night.” Explained the princess throwing a blanket in Eretria’s face before reaching her tent.

Wil watched the guards then took some fruits and bring them to Eretria who was now sitting on the floor her back against the tree that kept her prisoner, massaging her red neck. She looked up at him angrily. “Fuck off!” She told him. “I don’t want your pity!” She added pushing the fruits away.

“How did you survive that long by being so stubborn?” He asked her sadly.

“I learned to do everything on my own, that nobody care about anybody. Your own father sell you, the guy that raise you is ready to kill you.” Said Eretria. “It’s my life, I become what I am because of what I went through.” She said clenching her teeth. “So don’t ask a fight dog to not bit when a hand comes too close.” Said the rover before looking down. Wil wasn’t moving so Eretria looked up again. “Leave me alone.” She just said and the half-elf stood up and left her.

It was now the middle of the night, Eretria was so hungry, but she pushed the fruits too far and couldn’t reach them now. Her stomach was making noises, the camp was silent, the guards were taking rounds, making circles some meters around the camp, Eretria could barely heard them. She tried to catch the fruits with her feet but she was too short. She cursed and sighed. She stopped moving when she saw the princess leaving her tent.

“You’re making too much noises.” Said the elvin girl coming closer and taking the fruits in her hands before throwing it at the rover.

The fire was still making some light but it was very dark, the moon was hidden by some clouds and without that fire they would be in the cold and dark night. Amberle sat beside the fire some meters away from Eretria who hesitated to eat the fruits now that the princess was watching her.

Seeing the hesitation in the rover eyes Amberle rolled her eyes. “Eat them or you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

Eretria swallowed hard and looked at the fruits. “I wouldn’t want to waste you precious time princess.” She said biting in an apple. It was delicious, some juice ran on her chin then on her neck but Eretria was too glad to finally eat something to notice. 

Amberle sighed and looked down. “Why did you sleep with him?” Asked the princess suddenly.

Eretria smiled. “So that’s why you’re more angry at me than the usual?”

“Do you like him or it was just a way to rob him?!” 

“I needed to do it.” Confessed Eretria. “Cephelo wants the stones and I want freedom. That’s the deal.” Explained the rover blaming the tiredness for making her talk too much to the princess. “But I also like him, he’s the first good guy I meet. He’s caring, funny and brave.”

Amberle nodded. “I like him too because of this.” Smiled the princess.

“Why rejecting him then?” Asked Eretria not understanding, Wil clearly liked the princess too.

“Why betraying him and using him twice?” Asked back Amberle still angry at the rover for using the poor boy.

Eretria laughed. “He’s good but he’s not the one for me, I need someone smarter, stubborn and stronger. Someone that can handle me you know?” Amberle nodded. “And I was jealous of you two so I wanted to mess with you.”

Amberle nodded. “You’re really good at messing with people but don’t hope this little talk make me change my mind about you.” Explained Amberle serious, she stood up and walked to the rover who was still sitting on the floor. “You will be mine for as long as I want. So don’t-” 

The princess was cut by her fall. Eretria was now straddling her. “Those chains won’t stop me from strangling you. You don’t own me, remember that princess.”

Amberle frowned and used her legs to hit Eretria’s back making her loosening the grip on her neck and pushing her away but the rover came back on top of her. Amberle looked around, one of the guard was probably not really far away. She was about to call for help when Eretria put one of her hand on her mouth stopping her. Amberle caught Eretria other hand and pushed her on the side before straddling her. The role were reversed.

“You leave me no choices.” Said Amberle angrily. The princess tied Eretria’s two hands together with a rope.

Eretria looked straight through the princess eyes and smiled before raising an eyebrow. “You won’t kill me, you saw me in your stupid vision. You need me.” Said the rover still defying the princess.

Amberle sighed “Yeah, I need you…” She said kneeling in front of Eretria. The princess took the shorter girl chin in her hand making her look right at her, their face only centimeter away from each other. “But nothing will stop me from hurting you along the way.” She added pushing the rover’s head away.

Eretria laughed. “You and I are not that different after all.” Said the short girl. “Look who’s playing unfair games now.” She added getting her face closer to Amberle who swallowed hard. “You like being in control, you like people to think you’re strong and brave but you’re just a lost little elvin girl who-”

“Shut up!” Cut the princess slapping Eretria in the face. Her lip started to bleed again. Amberle already regretted her move.

“Don’t worry, I don’t break that easily.” Said Eretria using her tied hands to wipe away the blood. Amberle looked at the young woman in front of her. She was right, they weren’t that different. They just tried to survive in this world. Eretria used this moment of inattention to get closer to the girl and whisper in her elf ear. “Admit you kind of enjoy this…” She said in a seductive tone. Amberle backed away a little to face the girl, frowning. “Your life suck so you let your frustrations and anger out on me.” Said Eretria her eyes not leaving Amberle’s ones.

“My life is way better than yours, I’m a princess not a rover!” Answered the elf frowning.

Eretria raised an eyebrow again and tilted her head on the left. “Don’t lie, I don’t care anyway, I went through worse than some punches in the face.”

“Why are you like that? What happened to you…” Whispered Amberle pitying the girl in front of her as much as hating her.

“Been sold to the wrong guy when I was a kid.” Just said Eretria. “So keep beating me while you can, because when my hands will be free, I won’t forget you.” Warmed the rover.

“You really never stop?” Asked Amberle annoyed by the short girl attitude. “Don’t you ever stop thinking like an animal?”

Eretria laughed “An animal?” She asked. “Animals don’t think, they just follow their instincts.”

“Oh shut up.” Sighed the princess. “I know, I just…” Amberle rolled her eyes. “You’re just so frustrating!” They were silent for some minutes, looking in each other eyes. “Can’t you just stop playing games and… I don’t know get along with us without getting on our nerves on purpose?”

“Why do you care? You got me, like you needed for your super stupid quest.” Said Eretria sadly.

Amberle didn’t know why she cared about the girl, why she cared when she threatened to kill her and her dad just laughed at her or why she cared when the fury attacked her. Amberle was lost, but she was sure about one thing.

“You care too.” She said looking at Eretria in the eyes. “You care enough to warm me and not kill me when you could have so much times.”

It was Eretria turn to swallow hard. “I Don’t Care.” Said the rover insisting on each words. “I don’t care about you, this quest or what will happen to me. You get that?”

“You do care.” Just answered the elf.

“I don’t!” Said Eretria angry. “Untie my hands, I will show you how much I don’t care.”

Amberle smiled. “I think I love the sight of you all tied up better.” She confessed.

Eretria shook her head. “Told you, you enjoy this very much.”

Amberle pushed the girl on her back, Eretria tried to sit back but with her hands tied she couldn’t. “Hey! Not fair!” 

Amberle nodded and smiled, she straddled the rover girl and looked down at her. “You don’t deserve fairness.” Explained Amberle taking Eretria chin in her hand again. She squeezed her cheeks making the short girl frown in pain.

“To be honest we’re a good match.” Said Eretria feeling the elvin girl’s hand getting down to her neck. She was sure the taller girl couldn’t strangle her, Amberle wasn’t a murderer. They would hurt each other but not kill each other, the truth was that neither of them could. The princess hands just caressed her neck then her shoulders. With one hand Amberle pushed the tied hands over Eretria’s head.

“I have nothing to do with someone like you.” Said the princess.

“Oh I think you have, now that one of your hand is on my breast.” Said Eretria looking down at the hand on her chest. Amberle immediately took her hand away but stayed on top of the short girl. Eretria smiled. “You know, I’m a good rover because I find people weakness and use it against them.” She explained. “And guess what princess. I think I found yours.” She whispered approaching her face and breathing her words in the elf mouth.

Amberle pushed the rover back against the floor before following her and kissing her. Having the young woman under her, hands tied up but still acting like she was in control was really arousing. Eretria was pretty, very charming if she needed to. Seduction was the girl’s best quality. Amberle couldn’t deny that the brunette with her dark eyes was really attractive. 

When her mouth was finally free, Eretria took a big breath, the princess was a very good kisser. “I thought this perverted attitude was only for the human kind.” Said Eretria knowing the elvin people didn’t tolerate same sex relationship and even human/elf relationship.

“Just shut up.” Said Amberle kissing her again. Eretria smiled in the kiss and licked Amberle lips before entering her mouth, letting her tongue battle for dominance. The elf didn’t let her win and broke the kiss, pushing her against the floor again.

“Untie me.” Said Eretria lifting a little herself again to kiss the princess.

“Never.” Said Amberle between kisses. She kept Eretria’s tied hands still over her head, away from her, having the girl totally under control.

Amberle moaned when Eretria bit her lower lip, she could taste blood, she knew it wasn’t hers but Eretria’s lip probably bleeding again. Amberle licked one more time Eretria’s lips before sitting on the rover hips and looking at the girl. Eretria didn’t moved her hands even if Amberle released her grip on it now. 

Eretria used her strength to lift herself, encircling the other girl with her arms. Her tied hands would keep the elf into her embrace.

“Who’s my prisoner now?” Asked Eretria kissing the taller girl’s neck slowly. Elves smelled so sweet. Eretria let herself fell against the princess, making them both fall on the floor again, but this time, Amberle was lying on the floor, legs apart and Eretria her arms around her, lying on top of her.

The rover kissed Amberle’s neck, savoring each part of skin that the elf offered, but their clothes were in the way and with her hands tied under the other body it wasn’t easy to maneuver. Amberle felt that Eretria hands were stuck under her body and arched her back to make the girl moves easier to free her hands by passing them over the elf head. Eretria went lower on the princess’ body until she reached her hips, the rover looked up at the elf and smiled, she moved to the left and took the knife into her mouth before bringing her tied hands to her face level. She cut the rope that tied her hands together and put the knife into her boots.

Eretria still had the chains that kept her tied to the tree but she was free to move her arms and hands freely now. Amberle looked at her in the eyes. The rover could read fear and insecurities.

“Well played.” Said the elf sitting up. 

Eretria was on her knees in front of her between her thighs. She smiled. “I’m full of surprises.” She said kissing the princess on the lips. “And I’m not done with you yet.” She added reaching the elf’s neck again. Something about the girl’s neck was really attractive and addictive. 

When the hands of Eretria went under Amberle’s top, the elf could feel the cold chains on her stomach, it was a strong contrast compared to Eretria’s hot hands. The rover reached her breasts and it felt so good that Amberle couldn’t refrain the long moan that escaped her mouth when Eretria started massaging it slowly. Eretria moves were so sweet and soft, that Amberle wondered how an harsh girl like her could be so delicate with her touches.

Amberle took her words back when she felt teeth against her neck, this wasn’t really delicate but damn, it felt good. Eretria was sucking the elf’s delicious neck while pushing all her body against the princess. Even with their clothes on, the two girls felt the pressure on their clit. Eretria hesitated but it was too cold to took their clothes off… The rover kept pushing her hips between the princess’ hips who pushed back against her. 

Amberle took Eretria head in her hands, feeling some of the girl’s locks intertwining with her fingers and get her closer for a kiss, it was the more passionate kiss Eretria ever shared with anybody. Shivers ran through her body and she bumped harder into the princess, their tongues met again and Eretria felt the princess moving faster under her, legs now around her back.

Eretria was silent, but panting. She knew she could come just by clitoral stimulation, but she didn’t know if it would be enough for the other girl. So she let one of her hands going under the other girl pants, her panties were so wet, Eretria straddled one of the elf's leg while pushing one finger inside the girl under her. Her chains made her moves uncomfortable but it was nothing that could stop Eretria from pleasure.  
The rover moved her arm, letting her finger move in and out of the princess pussy slowly, waiting for her to be ready for a second one.  
The princess was moaning at each thrust, keeping Eretria so close to her, her hands not leaving the girl’s hair. Eretria wanted to move her own hips faster to finally be able to release against Amberle thigh but she didn’t have enough strenght. Even her hand working on the other girl was getting tired. 

Amberle saw that something was wrong, then remembered how tired the girl must be after their long day. “Eretria…” Moaned the princess. “We can…” She was a little out of breath. “Humm god Eretria” She moaned before continuing to move her hips to push the rover’s fingers deeper into herself. “We can… stop if you want…” She finally said.

“No.” Just said Eretria loving her name in the princess’ mouth. She was so close, and she could feel the princess was too. She pushed her fingers faster and deeper, gathering all the strength left in her body to keep bumping against the princess and finally she felt it, Amberle was coming on her fingers and her own clit was on fire. She was out of breath when she fell on top of the princess, unconscious.

Amberle looked the short girl, she never thought doing it with another girl would give her so much pleasure, especially when the girl was a stubborn rover. But Amberle sighed and took the girl hand out of her pants pushing the her on the side and putting the blanket on her, without forgeting to let some more fruits beside her, before standing up.

The princess looked at Eretria one last time before going into her tent, she hated that this girl woke up so much feelings in her...

 

FIN


End file.
